Talk:Hirogen
Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations * Hirogen: I think i've got everything, and I think it's writen well enough to be featured. Having a second set of eyes scan it over with some scrutiny couldn't hurt. Tyrant 03:06, 17 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant ** Supported. --BlueMars 18:45, Jan 17, 2005 (CET) Removed Speculation note "Perhaps"? Speculation. --LauraCC (talk) 19:06, February 4, 2016 (UTC) What does this mean? This didn't seem to upset their long range communication, as information about Federation holographic technology seems to have traveled great distances, passing Voyager on its way home. Perhaps the unidentified arrays of antennae on top of the holo facility are responsible. Can someone tell me what this means? Rebelstrike2005 23:10, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Voyager gave holo info in one place, flew for a few years and ran into the holo info in use. The info traveled faster then the ship. Tyrant 23:28, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant Oh I see, that section is hypothesising that the Hirogen who were given the holotechnology in The Killing Game, sent to the space station seen in Flesh and Blood by the networks? Rebelstrike2005 23:44, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Not a hypothesis, fact. The station combind Hirogen technology with Federation technology, as components such as LCARS style controls were present. The hypothesis is that the array of antennea on top of the station were responsible. As the Hirogen communications network was down at that point. Tyrant 23:51, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT)Tyrant TNG mention? In one of the TNG episodes Q mentions the Hirogen, "You have no idea what's out there, the Borg, the Hirogen....". I think it's Qpid, but I have to check. After it's verified it should be added to the reference list. --Dalen 04:15, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) :Uh, that's a negative. --Gvsualan 02:55, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) List of unnamed Hirogen? There are a couple of these guys aren't there? -- rebelstrike 16:21, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) Disregard, they would be better at the Alpha Hirogen page. -- rebelstrike 16:25, 24 Apr 2005 (UTC) Date of Borg assimilation It seems that the Hirogen were first assimilated by the Borg well before Seven was freed from the Collective, because in during Sevens guilt-inflicted hallucinations a Hirogen is among the many aliens seen by Tuvok and Seven. As only persons that were assimilated while Seven was still part of the collective appear in her hallucinations (Romulans, Cardassians and Klingons, amongst others), at least one Hirogen must have been assimilated before 2374. --Jörg 22:12, 20 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Why do you say only persons that were assimilated while she was in the collective appear? It is a hallucination, perhaps her brain called upon the knowledge of their latter assimilation. A reason for this could be that she helped assimilate whatever technology allowed for the assimilation of the Hirogen. Jaf 20:38, 26 Nov 2005 (UTC)Jaf Were the Hirogen mentioned in the Voyager episode "Darkling?" Specifically, I recall Tuvok talking with Zahir and asking "Are the really that dangerous?" Subsequently, he followed up with a question about whether he "intended to take Kes near that region of space." Was this race the Hirogen? Or, was it the Krenim? Or, just a random name? :Nope, that's the Tarkans. --Jörg 07:41, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Quantum Singularity power systems Is it ever mentioned how hirogen stations could put up with all that gravimetric stress, or how they communicated between stations faster than warp? --Icarusmatrix 18:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :As for the first, probably the same way Romulans do. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) DS9 reference? I think theres also a reference to these in a DS9 episode, either Dax or Kira mention a relationship between a Hirogen and some other species. I think she is talking to Odo at the time, I can't remember the episode either I'll have to go look it up :I'm fairly sure it was some other species, perhaps similar sounding. --31dot 16:41, January 30, 2012 (UTC) "Hirogen philosophy" I don't see why this needs to be a separate page. It is quite short, poorly written and basically all the info can be found on the Hirogen page under "Society and Culture". Kennelly (talk) 13:54, February 27, 2017 (UTC) :Agreed. Term isn't in dialog. Merge. --LauraCC (talk) 20:57, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :: While I agree that it should be merged, and have done so, it is irrelevant whether the "term" was used in dialog. Concepts exist without definition and connections can be made with direct correlation. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 15:26, June 29, 2017 (UTC)